fotffandomcom-20200214-history
War in the Night
The War in the Night was a war fought by the armies of The Dark One against the free peoples of middle-earth. It was given its name based on the armies of the Dark One preferring to move under cover of darkness. The war, consisting of three major battles and several skirmishes, turned out to be a distraction created by the Dark One so that the armies of Gondor and the Fellowship would be preoccupied while evil conquered the rest of Middle-Earth. History Battle of Tol Eressea and Second Seige of Gondor The War was sparked when the Dark One captured Vanya Tirananniel and Legolas Thranduillion and took them to her stronghold on the island of Tol Eressea. This influenced the remaining members of the Fellowship of the Fang to sail across the sea and attack the island, in the process losing Calaerdir the seadweller and Alyri of Teleri to the Dark One's armies. The Dark One, enraged, chased the group back over the sea and over the process of a few months gathered massive armies of orcs, Uruks and evil Men to her. The first real battle of the War was fought when a massive army, led by Erain Luthia and Talia the Hybrid, lay seige to Minas Tirith in what would come to be known as the Second Seige of Gondor. The armies, over the course of two days, destroyed the defenses of the soldiers and took the first four levels by storm, forcing the remaining defenders to flee. Though Erain and Talia were both killed, the dark powers were victorious. Battle of Dol Amroth About a week later, the Dark One launched an attack on Dol Amroth, one of the larger cities of Gondor. The Fellowship had managed to take refuge in the city by the time of the attack. The Dark One used deliberately flawed battle plans, knowing that the Fellowship would spot the flaws and win the battle with their army. The Dark One knew that this would give the Free Peoples courage to attempt a retaking of Minas Tirith, thinking that their enemies were bad soldiers. Retaking of Minas Tirith The Fellowship gathered an army from Gondor and Rohan and set up camp in the hills near Minas Tirith. A small scouting party scaled the walls and were able to open the gate, allowing soldiers into the Orc-infested city. The armies of Gondor and Rohan took the first level by storm, and lightened up on their attack, thinking that the battle was already won for them. They sent a smaller attack force to take the second level so that they could care for the wounded. However, the attack force was brutally depleted by a ride of enemies. After a long battle, the second level was won by the Fellowship and their men. In the process, however, Legolas and his Elite S/A Squad were all hit by arrows. The Elite Squad was decimated, and Legolas was near to death from am arrow-inflicted shoulder wound. After a couple hours of paralysis, he was abble to recuperate and move back to the front lines. They moved on to the third level, sustaining heavy losses along the way. At the gates to the fourth, there was an Umëarauko preventing them from passing through. After Tirananniel and the mage Amadrieclya fought it, Antiuca Torkoyondo defeated it by stabbing with the elvish metal of his helm. Thus the fourth level was opened. The Fellowship and the armies fought for the fifth level, which was overrun by orcs, for the next few hours. At dawn, they made it to the sixth level. Erulassë, Amadrieclya, Legolas and Tirananniel made it into the throne room, along with Naenoic Tinuviel. Upon entering, the doors were sealed magically and the group discovered the Dark One on the throne. For a time span of a few hours, the evil being caused massive explosions throughout the city with his magic, utterly ruining the sixth, seventh, second and fourth levels. The fifth, third and first levels were also badly damaged, but many people still survived on the. Inside the throne room, the Dark One telepathically battered Naenoic, Amadrieclya, Erulassë and Legolas, bashing Legolas and Naenoic against a wall and tossing Amadrieclya out of a hole in the wall. He proceeded to rip off Legolas's right hand and break Vanya's fingers. He finally engaged in a sword duel with Naenoic, and he appeared to be winning until he announced to the group that he had, in fact, not cared about holding Gondor. Rather, he was using it as a distraction to the Fellowship while he took over the rest of Middle-Earth. The Dark One allowed Naenoic to cut him down, badly injuring the young elf in the process. As Erulassë and Legolas sat stunned, the only ones conscious in the throne room, he possessed the form of a cowering soldier and escaped the citadel. After the demolished city was officially retaken, part of the Fellowship of the Fang retreated to the fifth level's medical quarters. There in the night, Antiuca, Tauriel of Mirkwood, and Ithilwén found a wraith-spy. They fought it, and Antiuca was able to destroy it, but not before it inflicted a fatal wound on Ithilwén, who was saved by Antiuca inches from death. Notable Participants Free Peoples *The Fellowship of the Fang *Antiuca Torkoyondo *Commander Antilles *Feyrac *Combeferre *Aragorn Elessar *Arwen Undomiel *Elite S/A Squad *Captain Lancelyn *Holmes The Enemy *The Dark One *Erain Luthia *Talia the Hybrid *An Umëarauko *Orcs